The Mark
by kasmi001
Summary: Full Summary inside. Hermione was rape which cause her to drop out of Hogwart and return to the muggle world. language
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione was rape in her seventh year which causes her to drop out of Hogwart, she return to the muggle world to live

**Summary:** Hermione was rape in her seventh year which causes her to drop out of Hogwart, she return to the muggle world to live her life. 11 years later she return to face the Wizarding world and to face her rapist, her son went to Hogwart were he met his father but not knowing it. What will happen when the truth was reveal? And why was Hermione rape?

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione you can't drop out! You're the smartest girl here." The red head boy said trying to get the girl to rethink about her choice of quieting school.

"It's about that isn't?" The brunette ask knowing that, that accident got his friend to drop her grade level because she was scared.

"I--I can't stay here anymore, Harry, I--I'm scared he'll come after me." Hermione said in a quivering voice.

"But Hermione you could finish school. There's only a month to go." Harry pleaded his muggle born friend.

"Hermione, why can't we tell Dumbledore?" Ron asks his friend entirely worried.

"No Ron, this would get out to the Wizarding world and my reputation would be ruined. And I'm a muggle born they would look down upon me more then usual."

"But--but this is a rape 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's a blue blood Ron, They would not question him, and they will say I lied because I hate them."

Both boys sighed in defeat. They knew they could never change her mind but at least they tried to stop her.

"Okay then, but promise to stay in touch, writes us once a week." Harry pleaded. Hermione nodded her head in affirmative.

Hermione walk toward the boy who live and her best friend and give him a bone squeezing hug.

Ron watch as the girl he have grown to love give his best mate a hug.-

"'Mione? What's that?" Ron asks pointing to her wrist which has a blue cube like mark.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Hermione said as she give Ron a hug and left to do what she was going to do before the two intercepted her that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: result

Draco Malfoy woke up groggily like he always have, but worsen since his little accident or more like the dare the he was under and was forced to get under Granger's knickers. Which turn out bad well bloody hell bad at that, since he got drunk even though he convince himself that Malfoy don't get drunk, but now he blamed it on alcohol; he was suppose to seduce Granger not force her. No matter which way he look at it ended up as a rape considering that Granger was trying to fought him off to the best of her ability. He was lucky that Granger didn't sue him, if she did He would be facing a few years in Azkaban. Not to mention shaming his family's name and facing his parent's wrath.

He was antipating on when Granger would told on him but waiting for the blow for a whole three weeks already. He was thinking that Maybe the mudblood might have some shame as well not to tell anyone, but from experience she might've told Potty, and Weasel already. What he's confused is if they'd knew then why didn't they told the old fool of a headmaster?

And to think that he was afraid of them for that duration of the time. Well he just hope that they wouldn't tell any one.

He got out of bed and went to his personal loo to get reay for the day and maybe he could get under some Hogwart girls panty During the Hogsmeade trip. Not noticing the blue mark on his right wrist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a week of packing Hermione, Harry and Ron arestanding there on the Hogsmeade train station; Hermione give her two best friends each a death hug and blow her nose on bother ther shirts. the two boys tried not to comment on their shirts being blown on by their female best friend as it was the day that she's leaving already. They give her their wish of luck for her and remind her to write to them and that they'd visit over the summer.

"Don't go hard on yourself 'Mione. If we know will be there and give you the talk, 'cause this is none of your fault, it's his fault for his action,like you said you **_tried_** to fought him off." Harry remind her.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed.

"thanks you two." Hermione said as the trian roar into life, which startle the three of them. Harry and Ron helped carried Hermione's trunks into the luggage department before getting off the trian and each give Hermione a kiss on the cheeksafter she kissed them and saying their finall good-byes.

Both boys watch as the train pull away; they waved their hand after the train trying to see Hermione off, but lost sight of her train after a minute. They knew that the last month would be hell due to their friend not being there. they know that they'll miss her nagging for them to do their essay homework.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy was startle to see the Golden boy and his sidetrick wondering the village looking as if they were killed a ten time over with no mudblood with them. Maybe the girl thought it was better not to hang around the two stupid Gryffindorks.

He smirks walking up to them comming up with insults.

"So I see that Granger left you little group Potty." Harry and Ron turned around to the malfoy standing there in all of his glory.

"It's all our fault ferret." Ron yelled seeing the blonde Slytherin in Hogsmeade finally make him snappedand let loose his anger that he's been trying to hold back when Hermione still was with them.

"I see, so Granger finally got tired of you two and left."

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. you'd be in Azkaban right now if Hermione hadn;t insist us of not telling. You son of wa bitch!" Harry yelled at the Slytherin who hurt his friend who was like a sister to him. Crabbe and Goyle growl.

Harry look at the two stupid over grown boy. "It seems as though you made no improvement on the two of them but make them stupider. Malfoy" Harry said turnning to leave, Ron following him, in wonder. he was surprise that Harry can insult Malfoy and make him not be able to find a retort back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The N.E.W.T.s was comming ia a few days and Harry and Ron was studying their ass off, considering that Hermione wasn't there to help them or let them copy her perfect note. They missed her because now they can't go and gooffed off and study with her later in the common room. The news of Hermione dropping out due to serius and personal reason was the talk of the school and still is. Who would think that the know-it-all would drop out when she can easily pass each and everyone of her class? 3/4 of the student would told who ever it is to go to medame pomfrey and get their head check because they must've hit their head hard of their potion class because of Snape.

hHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH

Please REVIEW? Tell me what you think. pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Harry Potter!!

Please review!!

**Chapter three:**

By the end of the week most of Hogwart occupants was aware that the Gryffindor trio was cut down to only the two male in the group. It was a harsh blow to the Gryffindors because one of their own dropped out even though she _was_ the know-it-all, but also a friend to them. Now they don't know who to turn to since Hermione Granger was the answer book to them, but never took advantage of her. But most of all they know that the separation of the group brought upon a harsh blow to the remaining friends. The whole of the house try their best to cheer the two up but they only brush everyone off and said that they alright.

Harry and Ron, was and still is having a hard time studying without their bushy hair friend nagging them, but they tried to nonetheless. With the threat of dropping their grade to an even lower point then it already was.

Harry sighed, as he found nothing on the Canderen. All the effort he and Ron put together, they only found that Canderen is a distinct relative to the Mandrake, and the cry is even louder the Mandrake, and is very useful in high potion level.

They couldn't find the information on the noise level that the Canderen make, or what sort of Potion that the Canderen is used in for it not to be lethal. And in what potion was it the main ingredient of and the properties amount. Harry sighed again with the information the found in an afternoon search, and they barley have enough info, to use for the 4 foot long essay due on the following Friday to the one and only Potion master.

Harry was glad that he haven't pull out all of his hair by the time supper came, they found very little information. And Merlin's beard, to think that being the boyfriend of the Potion master did nothing to help him in the least bit. Ohhh how he wishes Hermione was here she would've found all of this in less then an hour. Harry look over to Ron to find that the red head was about to ready to burst with frustration, and the NEWTs are less then two weeks away. Why can't the Professors give them a break instead of cramming more things into their head. Harry look over to the Slytherins table to see and arrogant smirk on the Ice Prince's face, He wanted so badly to bash that smirk of his face with a muggle shotgun. He sneak a glance at the head table to see Severus raise an eyebrow at him as if he read Harry's thought, Harry quickly try to calm himself down knowing that, trying to kill Draco Malfoy would not make Severus impress. Ron on the other hand was starting to walk over to that blond Slytherin.

"Harry, let got! I'm going to kill that bastard, chased 'Mione away." Ron snapped.

"Calm down Ron, you do not want to be suspending when we're almost graduate now do you? What would 'Mione said of you got suspend just least then two week?" Harry asks trying to calm his angry red head friend.

"But, I can't stand it anymore Harry."

"You can have your go at him later _discretely_." Harry whisper to Ron so no one but Ron hear, the red head smirk at the thought, oh how he want to break that little perfect nose of Malfoy.

--

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was happy on the inside and out by putting on that wide smirk of his. He was relief that Granger did not went telling on him. If his father, knew what he did he'd be disown, after all raping is below the Malfoy name and act. Beside rape was regarded lower then squib, not even the Dark Lord would try anything like that, it was against Voldemort's conduct rule. But then there's still Potter and Weasel who could rat him out, and or try to beat the crap out of him, whenever he isn't guard. Draco knew that, he have to be cautious with the two favorite Gryffindors, if ask they could get their whole house against him with a go.

He look up to where he can see Potter whispering something into Weasel's ear, and then see a smirk spread over his face. He knew that it was defiantly not good...for him that is.

--

For the first time in his seven years at Hogwart he was trying to avoid Potter and Weasel. Especially Weasel who kept sending him promising eyes of pain, but he felt better toward Potter who only send him death glare and did no physical damage, but he knew it was because of his godfather that stop Potter from trying to beat him up, after all if Potter hurt the Potion Master's godson, it might not end well for Potter. He also didn't want to feel the pain that Weasley cause upon him a few days ago. Which cause him to wish that he remainder of the year would pass quickly.

--

Draco was ready to jump up into the air by the time he got off of the train, He quickly search the crowd for his parent. He saw two blonde head bobbing toward his direction. For once he was glad to see his parent. With his parent there Weasley wouldn't dare to hex him or jump him.

Draco reaches over and gives his mother a hug.

"How are you doing Darling?" Narcissa ask, like every year.

"I'm fine, mother. Glad to be out of Hogwart though." Narcissa give Lucius a look of 'tell him'.

Lucius Malfoy let out a sign of frustration and led them through the crowd and toward the fire place. "Draco you got an assignment. We'll discuss it at home. Lucius said trying to shut Draco up upon seeing that Draco was about to say something which might give them away.

Lucius snap his finger and a house-elf appear before him, "Take Draco stuff home." He instruct the elf who just got his head up from the ground from bowing.

'Yes, Master." And the elf pops away with the trunks.

One by one the Malfoy family went through the blazing green fire.

Hermione was surprise to see the outcome of the diagnoses spell that she used, on herself. 'How could this happened, I'm not only raped but is pregnant with his child!' Hermione explode in her head. She wanted to cry, "Why does it have to be me?" she asks no one in particular.

"Oh god, what an I going to tell them?" she asks herself, she haven't tell them about the raped yet.

She look at her wrist to see the mark still in the shape of an egg since, she got home from the train. She need something to occupied her time and thinking. She look around her room and then at her wrist.

She went over to the fire place and flooed to professor McGonagall's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: THE CHARECTERS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

**Chapter four**

Once Hermione enter the office of the head of Gryffindor, the professor looks up to see her standing awkwardly at the fire place.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?" the professor asks.

"Sorry for interrupting you professor, but I just want to floo in, so I could talk to Madam Pomfrey for a bit." Hermione explain her situation to the head of Gryffindor, leaving out the name of the attacker.

"Are you sure you wouldn't tell me your rapist, Miss Granger." ask the concern old woman.

"I'm sure Professor." McGonagall stop herself from prying into the girl no young witch's life.

"Very well then. You may go if you want, I won't keep you." The Transfiguration teacher said , watching the Brunet go. It seem like she have never help anyone with their personal problem, especially the golden trio, when they're still attend Hogwart, but maybe she can start helping from now on. She just hop that she's not rejected.

--

Hermione notice that everything is clean, opening the door to the Hospital wing, with no potion bottle on the shelf, or on the bedside table.

"Madam Pomfrey?" called the brunette not wanting to go in to deep into the room if the medi-witch isn't there. Hermione walk deeper into the room when she heard a bottle crashing into the floor from behind a close door, which she presume belong to the nurse.

Hermione waited patiently as the door open and out came the nurse frowning at her.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger, The last I heard of you was that you took you exam early and passed already. Anyway, is there anything that I can help you with?" ask the old woman, looking at Hermione patiently.

"ER-- do you mind checking if I'm pregnant or not?" Hermione ask, she look away from the nurse when she heard the gasp of surprise.

"I thought that you were a responsible young woman Miss Granger, but I guess I'm wrong." The older woman shook her head in disappointment.

"You misunderstood Madam Pomfrey, I...I was rape." Hermione said meekly, looking down at the tiled floor.

"Oh... alright then, Get on the bed." The woman order, "I presumed you won't tell me who?" state the medi-witch. Hermione only nod.

The Brunette sits on the bed that was closest to her at the point. Walking toward the recently graduated student, the nurse pulled out her wand and cast a rather complicated spell that Hermione didn't use incase of casting it wrong.

Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at her left hand as the smoke start coming out of the tip. She didn't have to wait long as the smoke cleared and a piece of parchment lay on her hand.

The School Matron read over the parchment twice, then hand it over to her patience to read.

"You're at least six week along dear. Does your parent know about the rape?" ask the Matron. Hermione shook her head no.

"You should tell them, they could help you a lot." Suggest the school nurse, looking worriedly at the formerly Gryffindor Girl. "What do you think you're going to do about your Pregnancy?"

"I'm going to keep it, there's no point in giving it up." Hermione said, unconsciously placing her hand on her so far flat stomach. The Matron smiled at the movement that was made by this young woman. She knew that the girl would make a good mother.

"Thank you madam, I should get going. My parent should be home soon, and I want to get the information to them soon." Hermione said, a small smile grace her face.

"I'll send you some potion soon Miss Granger. Expect them by the end of the week, or early the next."

"Madam Pomfrey? I got a question to ask you. What does this mark means?" Hermione ask showing her wrist.

"Call me Poppy Dear. Let me see that." The older woman reaches out her hand.

"This is the mark indicating that you've been rape and by whom," The woman frown "this mark look very familiar..." Hermione pulled her wrist back suddenly.

"Please don't tell anyone," Hermione beg. Poppy nod her head.

"Mada-- Poppy, why does it change shape?" Hermione ask.

"It'll change shape till it change into the family crest of the rapist, on your wrist, if you want to sue them." Hermione nod understanding why it is.

"thank you once again Mad- Poppy." Hermione said as she start walking toward the door,

"Miss Granger, you could use my fire place to floo home." Poppy said leading the girl into her office.

"Thank you, Poppy." Hermione said walking into the fireplace and calling out her destination and throwing the floo powder onto the stone floor.

"Dear Harry,

As you told me to write you, I've got some news to tell you, and I don't know if it'll be good news or bad news. IT depends in your opinion. But I could clearly say that it's good news for me as it will keep me busy, and Keep me from being depress. Here goes nothing. I went to see Madam Pomfrey or as she told me to call her Poppy, she said that I'm at least Six weeks Pregnant. Yes it's Malfoy's child. I want to talk to you and Ron in the Leaky Cauldron, on June twenty-first. Also the Mark on my wrist is supposed to turn into the family crest of my rapist.

Your sister in some way,

Hermione

P.S. Please bring Ron along. Show him the letters too.

Again,

Hermione"

Hermione read over the letter a few time before sending it. She just hopes that Ron wouldn't be too rash about it.

She's nervous at what the boys would do, she hopes that they won't hold her having Malfoy's child as an excuse of not being friend with her. Well maybe not Harry but Ron would if their encounter and rivalry during school have anything to say about it. Hermione sighed, walking down stairs in time to see her parent coming home.

"What's wrong Sweetheart? You look nervous, and pale." Ask Jane worriedly looking at her daughter.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Hermione said sitting in the arm chair. Sitting down themselves waiting for their baby girl to start speaking.

"Remember when you ask me why I came home early? Well… I was rape - the two Granger gasp – You didn't know because I make Harry, Ron Promise not to tell. I make the head master Swear an oath and took the exam early." Hermione took a huge breathe looking at her parent, "…I just found out that…I'm pregnant." Hermione look down at her lap not meeting her parent's sad gaze.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell us?" Jane pulled her daughter into her arm and embraces her.

"Who is it?" Demanded Patrick Granger, wanting to know who hurt his only child, his baby girl.

"It…it doesn't matter daddy. It'll do more harm them good. His father is too rich and evil to mess with."

"They'll have to pay! There's rule against rape Hermione." Patrick snaps.

"He'll just bribe them dad. It's no good."

"Then what's his name, I don't know him." Patrick asks. Hermione look at her dad suspiciously "He's a Malfoy dad." Hermione said finally, because Malfoy don't just wonder into the Muggle world, even if he did; they'll never meet each other.

AN: I'm still checking with Words for now. So help me if I did som spelling wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Okay this chapter is way, way longer then the previous chapters, as I just continue to write and for got to stop. So I hope that those who read it would comment on my spelling and grammar, I want to improve them.

Chapter five

Hermione was glad that her parent has taken the news much better then she hope. She doesn't know what she will do if they kick her out. She was glad that everything turned to her parent being happy to have a grandson or grand daughter on the way despite the way that it was conceived.

"-- we should start setting up the nursery, honey." said Jane excitedly, "think of the entire thing that we could by her." Hermione's mom cooed, patting her stomach.

"Mom, how do you know that I'll have a daughter? It could be a son." state the younger of the two.

"From my side of the family; we always have the daughter first." said Jane proudly.

"But from Malfoy's side of the family it the son that's first, and only child." Hermione said watching her mother, noticing the mood damper.

"Mum, it could wait till a few more month before we can design the nursery the correct color and way for the child." Hermoine said rubbing her mother's hand, smiling.

"Mione? Are you going to tell the father?" ask Patrick intending to find out. And maybe wait for the chance to bop the young man on the head for his princess.

"No, daddy I won't. He could wait to find out when my child start Hogwart like any other eleven years old kid." Hermione said through her clenched teeth at the thought but sighed when she think of the possibility that the blond would ever meet her son or daughter in the future.

"Alright then, I go and make dinner, so we can go to bed early and prepare for the shopping, for the nursery tomorrow" Exclaim Jane excitingly walking into the Kitchen. Whistling a tone she only knows. "MUM!" Hermione yelled not knowing what to do at her mother's comment on shopping for a nursery. She's barely two month pregnant and now her mom want to go shopping for her child which she don't know if it's a boy or girl. "I agree with your mother princess." said Patrick as he got up and walk upstairs, "DAD!" she yell after him, Hermione sighed at her father's loud chuckles.

--

Draco Malfoy groan at what he was told to do as a compromise of not getting the dark mark from the Dark lord. And here he is standing in front of the building that he just left not long ago, and is going to ask for the defense job, that was cursed since he first step foot...no since Potter first step foot into the school. He just hopes that with Potter gone the job won't be cursed anymore, as he doesn't want to turn out like the previous professor before him. He bet he won't even get the job cause of his family's name and reputation. Or he might get the job, but he'll be watch like a hawk. He took his chance and walk right in to the school itself. Directing his way to where he knew the headmaster's office is.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" demand a voice behind the blond. The blond turned around to see that the voice belong to his god father and ex-head of the Slytherin house.

"Severus! Why are you still here? Didn't you say that you'll be gone on a worldwide travel with your lover?" the Blond ask confused, and still angry that he still doesn't know who the mysterious lover is.

"Not for another week. Now answer me, why are you here?" Demand the older man.

"I'm trying to get a job here, trying to keep out of the war." Draco simply stated which was half true, and the other half was that he was forced to get a job here for that his parent was able to ask the Dark Lord not to mark him. Snape look at his godson carefully knowing that he wasn't told the entire truth but he'll let it drop, "That old fool isn't here at the moment, you'll have to come back in another week." Severus supplies the younger and newly graduated blond.

"What!? Where could he go off to?" Demand the blond, looking disbelieving at his godfather, for an answer.

"You tell me, why does he always eating those muggle candy?" Ask the potion master in return.

"How should I know!" the blond yell in frustration, "I'm leaving." he said turning around wand walking past the potion master just to get his wrist grip, "Now Draco, what did you do to Granger to get her to end school early?" ask the dark hair man suspiciously, turning the blond around to face him.

Draco gulped shaken by what the dark hair man said or would find out, "How should I care, and I don't know anything Sev." the blond pleaded trying to pull his hand from the Snape's hand.

"I know you do know, I saw you with her the night before she start's to act weird in class and toward you, I bet she quit get away from you." said the older Sltherin, letting go of Draco's hand. "Why should I tell you?" Draco demand now hating something that he once wanted to have; Snape's gut instinct that tell him stuff sometimes.

"I'm the only one you can trust, your parent would turn their back on you if they knew you mingle with a mudblood." he said calmly watching for the blonde's reaction to this. The potion master want to smirk but repressed his urge to smirk at the blond, his ability of reading people correctly as Draco snarled at him and left the ground of Hogwart. He knew the boy would come clean to him before his trip with Harry, and before meeting the Headmaster for the Defense job. Not bothering to go after and force the blond to tell him, Severus turn toward the Dungeon he went to pack the rest of his need item before the headmaster is back so he could leave after discussing what he'll be doing for the up coming year.

--

Draco enters through the manor door and banging it still shaken by what his godfather knew of what he did. He'll need to know what his parent thinks of that without giving himself away to their wrath.

"Draco? Darling? What the matter?" ask Narcissa coming to see what make the racket and going to give that person or thing an earful, but upon seeing the anger and distraught on his son's face she became worried.

"Dumbledore's gone! He's not at Hogwart at the time, and I wasted my time going there!" snap the young blond making his way into the parlor, of the manor, "Which means that I don't have the information to tell the dark lord of the success!" Draco gritted through his teeth, lying so that he could save his behind. His parent knows that he hate going place and be told to return at a later date.

"No worries. As long as it'd before the new school year you'll be alright," she assure patting her son's arm and sat next to him, "Draco did you know that the Mafigon are mixed with mudblood? I just got this information a few minutes ago. Such blood is tainted; I'm so glad that you won't be mixing with them, Malfoy never will." Draco wants to smirk at such a convenience opportunity.

"Mother, did you know that someone mingled with a mudblood before school ended? I think that person was a pure blood from Slytherin. I tried to get to that him to teach them a lesson about mingling with such...such, creature but no one knew, it was Hufflepuff who saw, but he seem to hide it well." question Draco making a disgust look. He watches his mother through the corner of his eyes for her reaction.

Narcissa make a noise of disgust, with the pure look of horror, "We should find that-that boy and teach him about even thinking of touch such filth, even if it's you, your father and I would kill you just to rid the shame." said her mother muttering something else under her breath.

"I should be going if I want to meet Blaise on time." said the younger blond, standing up, he kissed his mother on the cheeks before leaving, he need to talk to Severus before meeting up with Blaise, he could give her an excuse later.

--

Dear Harry,

As you told me to write you, I've got some news to tell you, and I don't know if it'll be good news or bad news. IT depends in your opinion. But I could clearly say that it's good news for me as it will keep me busy, and Keep me from being depress. Here goes nothing. I went to see Madam Pomfrey or as she told me to call her Poppy, she said that I'm at least Six weeks Pregnant. Yes it's Malfoy's child. I want to talk to you and Ron in the Leaky Cauldron, on June twenty-first. Also the Mark on my wrist is supposed to turn into the family crest of my rapist.

Your sister in some way,

Hermione

P.S. Please bring Ron along. Show him the letter.

Again,

Hermione

Harry read over the letter for the sixth time, and groan, he didn't want to think that it was true but after doing some research – yes he did research without the brunette girl telling him to- he found out that the percentage for the victim no matter if that person is a male or female they would automatically be pregnant if penetrated. He knew that Ron would not like this a bit after he had decide that he'll propose to Hermione after years of pinning after her, and was able to understand the feeling that he have for the young Witch. Harry just hopes that this revelation wouldn't ruin Ron's opinion of the young Granger.

"Harry?" called the red head as she walked into the room with a drink and after the degnomeing that Mrs. Weasley force him to do, "What's that?" ask Ron pointing to the letter that he's holding in his hand.

"From Hermione, here you should read it." Harry said handing the letter over "Don't freak out Ron." Harry warns the gangly red hair boy Ron being to read, "Why would I be…" Ron said reading the letter.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Yell the red head in anger, "How…how dare he. Get Hermione pregnant!" he demands flaring the letter in the air.

"Shush RON!" Harry said casting a quick silencing spell around the room. Leaving the older man to continue huffing and puffing at the unfairness for himself and Hermione, "are you going to meet her this Friday?" Harry asks calmly looking at the freckled man. Ron stiffly nods his head, he'll do what he wanted—not needed to do for both of them.

Harry wearily look at the taller man wanting to know what's going on in his head, and wishes that it won't be something that he'll regret latter.

"I see you later Ron, I need to go see my boyfriend about the trip.": Harry said trying to get the other man to react, since he always react and probed for information on who this boyfriend was but this time Ron just nod stiffly, letting him go. "Don't think too much about it Ron, everything would turn out right in the end." Harry said looking out the window to see that it's late (and he should go before Mrs Weasley make him stay their for dinner not that he don't enjoy it but he made plan this evening to make dinner for Severus), Ron look at the jade of his best friend and nod, "I'm make it right." Rom mutter to the Room as Harry close the door behind him and leaving one red heard to stare out the window of his room, and start's to form a plan in his head. "I make Hermione lose the child, she'll listen to me, and she'll not want to keep that abomination to live after what I said." Ron told himself confidently. He didn't notice the door quickly close again behind his as he's in his own world.

--

Hermione put his utensil down when pig flew through the open window that they kept open for the owls to fly in. Hermione curiously grab the letter that pig drop and excitingly start eating from her plate without permission.

Hermione,

Look after yourself Ron's going to try something when you guys meet up. He's not happy about your news, whatever it is he's not happy about it.

Gin,

Hermione read it twice before the meaning sink in, Ron's not happy about her having a child, why? _Because the child belong to Malfoy._ A small voice in her head said. Hermione crumble the letter in her hand. Hermione then turn to watch the tiny owl eating at her supper and decide that she's not hungry anymore. She didn't think that she can stomach anymore watching the owl going at it and the urgency of Ginny's letter. She was about to leave when another owl flew in this time it's an entirely black owl; Yawet Harry's new owl after Hegwid died. Hermione pick up the letter and read it:

Hermione we would meet you there on Friday be carefully Ron wasn't Happy after reading it, and congratulation, I hope that you'll name me the god father of your baby.

Harry your brother,

P.S. Don't think that I'm angry at you or anything like that. And don't let Ron not being Happy depress you, I won't stand for it. I have to I would stay here in England and watch over you, and cancel my traveling with Sev.

Hermione was glad that one of her best friend was glad for her and even asks to be her child's godparent. She harden her resolve as she do not want to be the reason that Harry is staying back because of her, he need to travel before the war really break out. He needs some freedom before it even if it's with Professor Snape. She still disapprove of their relationship but she won't interfere; because both of them need some happiness in them, Harry for living with the Dursley for over a decade and Snape because he don't seem to have any happiness, for being a spy for the light and risk his life for them. After reading the letters She excuse herself and went to bed taking the letter with her, now not looking forward to the coming Friday at the same time looking forward to it. And maybe tell Ron of on what ever his plan is.

--

By the time Friday arrived Hermione was at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 so that she can get her mind and thought straight. She sat there waiting for the two male to arrive. She played with the hem of her sleeves and look at the mark it's more define now, the mark look like the shape of a creature; exotic at that. Hermione look up to see the door open and in enter the one person she don't want to see Malfoy, she quickly turn away hoping that the blond won't see her, she look up again to see the blond came in with the Zabini girl hanging off of his arm, giggling. Hermione was relief to see that the blond didn't pay any attention to her but walk out of the Inn with Zabini into the Diagon Ally.

Hermione look at her watch to see that it strike noon and the door open reveling Harry along with Professor Snape as Harry laugh, Hermione watch as Harry spot her and give his lover a quick kiss and make his way toward her while the professor make his way out of the Inn and toward the Ally.

Hermione stand up to give Harry a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before sitting back down on the chair.

"How are you Harry?" asks the brunette girl, as the Potter Lord sat down from across her, "Fine." He mumbles looking at her, "you look well, "Mione." Harry commented, as Ron enter the Inn though the floo network.

"Hello Ron." Hermione greet still sitting down, still not sure of what to say as she remember what Harry and Ginny letter her earlier that week.

"'lo 'Mione, no kiss or hug? How are you Harry?" he joke with a chuckle trying to let the other two know that he's alright, but the knew better, knowing that the red head hate the Malfoy and that he would kill them if he could, same goes to her child even if the chills don't have the name it have the blood running through it's veins.

"No Ron, I heard that you weren't happy," Hermione stated, looking at the blue eye man in the eye, she sighed "I want to know how you two feel about my dilemma?" Hermione ask looking at them both in the eye.

There was silence between the three of them before Harry broke it off, "Hermione I have no absolutely no problem at all, you support me in mine after knowing who he is and now I'll support you in yours. I promise I'll be there for you whenever you want me too, and I already tell you in my letter, but I'll say it again; congratulation." Harry smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry, this got to be the Second speech that you've made that is mature." Hermione said half jokingly but half seriously.

"I don't. Why him 'Mione?" demand Ron, "You could rid of it, with a spell." Said the red head glaring at Harry for what he said and for agreeing.

"RON!" Hermione said shockingly never thinking that Ron would be cold blooded enough to tell her to kill her own child, "you know me better then this…or at least I think that you do." Hermione said sadly.

"Well then I don't! Ron yelled causing the whole in to look at them whispering and pointing fingers at them. Hermione could hear some of them saying that it's a love triangle between the three of them.

"All I have to say is that if you want me as a friend you'll have to choose either me of that filth!" Ron said turning around and walk fireplace.

"I can't believe that you're a person like this Ron, I guess you're a selfish person like I thought when we were kids." Hermione said sadly, "I want to know how you could say such a thing forcing me to choose between a long time friend and flesh and blood." Ron stiffen at the sentence that was said, but he don't care he and won't.

"I think that I'm also wrong with you Ron, I should've guessed this would happen after the Tri-Wizard tournament, after what your jealousy got the better of you." Harry said after Ron and watch as Ron disappeared into the green flame.

Harry quietly led Hermione out of the room after Ron, enters the floo, and took Hermione back to her parent's place, and keeping her company till they get home.

--

Draco reenter the Inn after Blaise found Pansy and they went shopping for designer clothing and such so he decide to went back into Diagon Ally to wait for a bit.

And in his opinion just in time to see the last part of the argument that was between the golden trio fighting Potter and Granger against Weasel.

"RON!" said Granger shocked at what the Weasley said, "You know me better then this…or at least I think that you do." The brunette said sadly, making Draco wonder what the fight was about.

"Well then I don't!" yelled Weasel which cause the whole Inn to look at them whispering and pointing fingers at them. He could hear whisper of love triangle.

"All I have to say is that if you want me as a friend you'll have to choose either me of that filth!" Draco have to applaud Weasley for using such language on his friends especially Granger.

"I can't believe that you're a person like this Ron, I guess you're a selfish person like I thought when we were kids." The girl said sadly, making Draco frown still not getting what was going on "I want to know how you could say such a thing forcing me to choose between a long time friend and flesh and blood." Draco could see the red head boy stiffen at the word that was use toward him.

"I think that I'm also wrong with you Ron, I should've guessed this would happen after the Tri-Wizard tournament, after what your jealousy got the better of you." Draco listen to what Potter said, it sounded as though they just cut off the friendship between them weasel against book-worm and Potter. He watch as the Gryffindor keeper just walk away from them and toward the fireplace, and disappeared while potter led Granger out of the establishment.

Draco was amused beyond wonder the golden trio broken up. He wonders where Skeeter was she could've been here and put it in the paper so he could read their version of the confrontation. But that's too bad he guess, not bothering to pound any further on the reason of the fight.

--

"Ron? What are you doing back so soon?" question Ginny from the table eating lunch. Eyeing her older brother knowing that something happened between the three of that, "She wouldn't get rid of that bacteria for me!" Snap Ron seating himself down on the table and fill his plate with food.

"Bacteria?" Question the younger red head, looking at her brother funny, since when did he start using muggle terms, from what he knew Ron don't get into those stuff like their dad.

"Her fucking child that growing inside of her!" Ron snaps not caring who know.

"Ron! How could you say such thing? And watch your language." Snap Mrs. Weasley, "Why should Hermione when it's her child, what sort of say do you have I in this situation? Since you're not the father…are you?" ask Mrs. Weasley uncertainly

"Of course not!"

"Then you don't have any say in it. You should support her." Ginny said sternly.

"Why should I?" Ron demand through a mouth full of food."

"How would you feel if some one tell me to abort you?" question Mrs. Weasley angrily wanting to smack her youngest son in the head.

"I know that you'll protect me." Ron said confidently.

"Then that'll apply to Hermione too. What does Harry say about this?" Ginny dreadfully ask

"He fully supports it. But No one should ever expect me to support Malfoy's spawn!" Ron said angrily that so far no one is on his side or support him. He stormed off, Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her son but was glad that Harry is supporting the girl she don't even care who the father of the child was.

"He's the bad egg in the bunch mum." said Ginny putting her plate in the sink as it begin washing itself. Mrs. Weasley just nod his head in agreement, not even Percy is against this...well Percy did got Penelope pregnant but still didn't tell her to get rid of it. Was her mental defense for Percy.

"Mum, you shouldn't worry about him, he's an ass."

Ginny!" chide the read hair woman, "watch your language."

"Sorry mum." Ginny said skipping out of the kitchen shooting a disapproving look toward her brother's way before going out of the house deciding that she need the help of her two older brother.

--

To Ginny's delight the twin had agree to her idea and give a disapproval grunt to the way that Ron have acted toward the brunette girl, even though she always try to stop them from selling their product in school, that that was fun for them as they went around her back and do it without her knowing.

"C'mon Gin, let's go talk…" the twin that worn the Weasley home made sweater with the "F" on the front, but Ginny know better then to assume that it's Fred, be cause it might be George that's wearing it.

"About the plan…" said the other who wore the "G" sweater.

"And put it in action." Said the "F" sweater twin, Ginny smile in amusement as she was led to the back of the shop.

--

Harry spent the day with Hermione so that she won't think that he'll be like Ron, even though Hermione know better then that. Harry finally left when the rest of the Granger got home and Hermione force him to go home and get ready for his trip.

Well from that point on Harry and Hermione barely talk to the red hair man as Ron had decided that he don't want to be friend with them for choosing the "Malfoy bacteria" as he put over him.

To Hermione's guilt the Weasley family was divided into two sides, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Percy on one side while Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Penelope (Weasley now), Fred and George, and Ginny on a side. The joke that the twin and Ginny played was what because the drift but Hermione blamed herself for it. Even though the huger part of the family said that it's not her fault but Ginny and the twin for playing that joke but this would happened sooner or later. Hermione was thankful for them for sticking with her and not be like Ron. They just told her not to worry as she's now far along with the pregnancy and need to relax. Harry also said the same thing after his trip end and Severus returned to Hogwart to teach. Hermione was glad that the messy hair boy enjoys his trip Hermione can tell by the way he looks now, Harry was tanner then when he left and it's just been two and a half months at most.

Now that Hermione was eight months pregnant she stayed home most of the time, and arranging the stuff animals that she got for the baby shower around to keep her busy, she still don't know the gender of the child, as she want it to be a surprise and don't want her parent to be too excited before the time.

Hermione shift in the Rocking chair as her bottom start's to hurt, it happened after she ate the chocolate fudge that Mrs. Weasley sent her, and she's been feeling like her stomach is itching to get rid of the fetus that was inside of her. Hermione frowned, and open the book that was next to the rocking chair and read it,

For the pregnancy of the rape victim it's like any other pregnancy…

Hermione read that line and think that she need to see Poppy now incase if other things starts to happened and out of the ordinary too for the pregnancy.

Arriving into the Hospital wing she sat on the nearest bed as her breathing start to pick up, Hermione's eye slight widen at the change, "POPPY!" she yelled grabbing her stomach as it start to hurt, no sooner had she call the old nurse walk in to see her holding onto her stomach.

"My dear god." She gasp instantly start casting spell after spell, and then Hermione finally calmed down. The nurse hurriedly went to the fire place and fire called the potion master. Hermione watch as the nurse do all that while not really pay attention as she was loosing focus, and is glad for that as she don't want the pain, "Hermione!" called the nurse starting the to panic as she saw the drowsy look on the younger woman's face, "Stay awake. Hurry up Severus." Snap the Matron at the fireplace, Snape step through the floo network and hand over the murky goblet to the matron.

Hermione tried to keep her eye open but it was too hard of a task, slowly her eye close.

"Keep your eye opens Miss Granger!" Snap the Potion master, Hermione instantly obey thinking that she's still in school, "Drink this," Hermione obey and drink a mouthful the substance before vomiting out the substance along with her food that afternoon.

"Now close your eye's and go to sleep." The matron said, "Well be delivering that child in the morning." Hermione nod as the pressure on her torso lift. Hermione closed her eye.

"…she gotta be okay Sev, I don't care, she and her child gotta be fine." Said a voice which Hermione could tell that it's Harry's voice, Hermione open her eye to see a worried Mrs. Weasley sitting and holding her hand. "Hermione!" said the red head woman happily watching Hermione opening her eye. Harry hurriedly make his way over and engulf Hermione in a awkward hug as she was laying on the bed, "Are you alright?" Harry ask concern, Hermione nod and place her hand on her stomach unconsciously. Hermione's eyes widen and look at the now flat stomach, "What…" Hermione barely got out "they're alright, they were deliver while you were asleep."  
"They?" Hermione question confused.

"Yes a boy and girl, they're with your parent right now, they're being fed." Harry assured.

"Hermione," Harry said seriously, some one temper with the goods that Mrs. Weasley sent you. But we don't know who." Harry informed, "We think that they're trying to get rid of you since you're closest to me, nut the poison was for abortion." Harry informed, and there's only three other people who is against you keeping them, out of everyone that know you're pregnant." Harry informed seriously.

"You don't mean…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence at the thought of Ron trying to get rid of her children.

"We don't know yet. We don't have any proof of it being Him." Harry said hating that Ron is such a person like that.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called happily that she's awake.

Hermione turn her head to see her parent entering with two bundles pink and blue make her guest that it's both a girl and boy, Hermione smiled, Hermione open her arm and received both child one in each arm, Hermione look at the bundle with the .

"What are you going to name them Herm?" ask the dark Hair boy.

Hermione look into the blue bundle to see brown straight hair and the pale feature of his father and the already prominent pointing chin, "Ethan Baraka Granger." Hermione said lovingly at the baby by who she held in her right hand, she then turn to the pink bundle; inside the bundle was the baby girl, she has fair skin with blond hair which Hermione can tell that it'll be wavy but not bushy like her when she was a kid, with a nice round face like hers', Hermione watch as the infant open her eyes to see the deep blue eye's that her father posses, then look at Ethan, who also open his eye for a bit before closing it again which was blue just like his sister's. Turning back to her daughter "Elira Nasrin Granger." Hermione said kissing the girls forehead as she fell back asleep. Hermione look up to her parent nod approvingly, and was glad that they have grandchildren to spoil.

Poppy who was standing there wave her wand at the document, "Dear do you want to name their father before the document became official?" ask the medi-witch.

"Draco Malfoy." Poppy blink a couple of time and the name magically written itself on the paper, "What about naming God parent?" ask the nurse.

"I want Harry to be Elira's godfatrher and Professor Snape for Ethan if he'll accept," Hermione said looking at the Dark hair man who look stun but nod nonetheless. "And as Godmother I want Ginny to be Elira's godmother, and for Ethan, Penelope." Hermione said, instantly as she already think this through a lot and long tome ago and already ask most of them who agree if the time come for her to pick between the two of them..

The document disappeared. "Well then I should say congratulation. Oh and Elira is the older child." Said the nurse disappearing into her office.

"Thank you Mai." Harry said kissing her on the cheeks, looking up at his lover, "It's an honor Miss Granger." The professor said, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"Hermione, Professor. You're dating my best friend and are the god father of my son." Hermione said happily, "then I'd like to ask you too call me Severus." Said the man, thinking that it's only fair for the young mother to have the same privilege as him to call each other by their given name.

The two godmother walked into the room both not happy about the situation that Hermione was in right now, being poison to lose her child.

Hermione look up as the two approached her, "Ginny this is your goddaughter Elira, and your godson Ethan, Penelope." Hermione said shrugging both infant into the hand of their godmother. Both of them gasp they thought that Hermione might ask the other to be the child's godmother but both of them. They give Hermione a smile as the cooed over the babies and the occupant gather around them.

When it was time for the new granger to leave the Hospital wing and go back home Ginny stop everybody, "I almost forgot." She said turning to look at Hermione, "The day mum send you the Fudge Ron sneak into the kitchen after mum left to get pig to deliver the sweet, Ron was hovering over the Sweet but not touching it, and then later he walk away with a goblet of juice and was smirking like a maniac." Ginny said looking sadly at Hermione ashamed of what her broth did. Then Penelope pipe up, "Percy have been acting weird lately, for the past week he kept on saying that it should be starting to work, or something close to that under his breath." Penelope said closing her eyes. Causing the Lady of the Waesley family to said something.

"Arthur has been acting weirdly too, he's been home later then he usually is, later then when he was requires, and he's been sneaking around with Ronald." Said the red head woman in shame of what her family did.

All the information shocks the room. Sweet Arthur who always understand people going behind his family to conspire with his two sons and trying to get a girl miscarried and Percy the law abiding man doing something against the law for his person desire. And Ron whom has always loved the Brunette even when he wasn't aware of it, but now trying to kill her children because of his hatred toward the Malfoy and because of his greed.

Hermione sob at the information that was given to her. Two of the people whom she trusted betraying her. The room didn't move until the two infant starts to cry which got the group to go on their way; Ginny going to dinner followed by the potion master, and the rest of the group went to the home of the granger to help them settle in.

When they ask if Hermione want to sue the three of the Weasley she said no because they didn't know what they were doing and that they by now would be regretting it. No one was able to be able to change the girls mind.

Hermione then change the subject saying that they need another crib for both of her children.

--

Yesterday Draco Malfoy watches as his godfather rush around the room and left with a goblet saying that someone was poisoned and he needs to go. Not saying much to him. Draco waited as the man came back an hour later saying that one of the school nurse's private patients was poison so that the girl would miscarry. And he left it at that after saying that the girl would be fine.

Today Draco saw Severus walk into the Great hall for dinner after the Weasley girl. He wonders why.

Draco sighed thinking that it's better if he don't know it might have to do with that private patient. But why involve Weasley? He wonders.

"What happened today sev?" ask the blond causally, eating his steak.

"She gave birth early due to the poison that she ate. Two week early." Then turn to his food.

Draco rolled his eye thinking about a few months ago, now he was glad that he talked to the man before getting the job, he didn't have to do the dirty work for the Dark Lord, and his parent getting of his back telling him to marry that Zabini girl. He was able to use the excuse that can't as he's a teacher at Hogwart and that he don't want to be distracted with gathering information for their lord. Draco doesn't have anything against the dark hair girl but he doesn't want to marry her, because well he kept on thinking about the thing that he did to the girl. After reading a bit about the rapist in the book he knew that he can't marry anyone without being paranoid. And that if he married without confronting the victim then the possibility of him having an heir are slim to none and he don't want that.

--

The years passed and the twin grew up to be intelligent as their parent, they knew about the wizarding and spoiled to an unknown extant by almost everyone but their mother, who said that they don't need to be spoil so much. But that was all talk on Hermione's part. There was several attempts on the twins' life but all was able to stop them before it gets to the point where they can't help the twin. Mrs. Weasley divorced Mr. Weasley after the fourth attempt by luring the kids away saying that he's Grandpa Weasley and that Molly want to see them because she was sick, at first the twin didn't believe so he show them a picture of the entire family getting them to follow him, he success fully led them to a deserted part of the city and just disappeared. They look everywhere for the twin for two days, but couldn't find them including using the locating spell. Finally the twin was brought to them by a neighbor who lives nearby. The twin said that grandpa Weasley took them, that lead to the divorce; At the time the twin was five. Everyone of the Weasley that support Hermione change their name to the Prewett. Penelope also divorce her husband year after that as she saw him slipping something into the twin's sippy cup and she was able to stop that from hurting the twin by dumping it out.

Now at the age of 11 the two youngest Granger were in the top of their classes both muggle and Magical. Hermione was glad that Elira's hair turned out to be wavy and not bushy like hers' and that both child don't have the buck teeth that run in the granger family, she would say that, the blessing their father's side of the family.

Both of them receives letters from Hogwart also from another school; Magyu private school for witch and wizard.

Everyone thought that both of them would go to the same school but the twin surprise them by Ethan going to Hogwart and Elira going to Magyu. Elira said that she want to Go to elira to see how it's like so that they can exchange information about both school to one another.

When the day came Hermione and Harry took the twin to get their supplies at Diagon Ally, and split from there, Hermione took Ethan into Flourish and Blotts while Harry took his goddaughter to Purcafor for hers', as Flourish and Blotts don't have the book for Magyu.

To Harry this store is totally different from the one that he's use to buy his school supply from. Instead of book being stack from floor to ceiling it was put neatly in shelves by color, subject and school. Harry was amazed this store have books for more then one school yet they managed to keep everything on order while flourish and Blotts only have book for Hogwart but they were crowded.

"How may I help you?" ask a female coming into their view, she was tall with blond hair and green eyes her hair was cut short up to the nape of her neck, and she got a very friendly smile paste on her face. If Harry wasn't gay and engaged to Severus he'd definitely ask her on a date.

"We're here for the Magyu books." Harry said looking around the large room.

"Ah so your daughter is going there?" she ask looking at Elira, "It's a really good school, I went there it's a good school and nice atmosphere." She said dreamily.

"No she's not my daughter, but I wish she is. Elira is my goddaughter." Harry inform so that the girl would not blabber to other that Harry Potter have a daughter as he caught her looking at his scar earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, "My name is Shizuka. This way please." She said leading them to the counter, "wait here I'll get you the book that you need." disappearing behind the door.

The two waited for a while with nothing to do but look around at the room that has no window. "Are you sure you want to Go to Magyu?" Harry asks again for the thousandth time since she makes her decision.

"Yes I'm sure, Uncle Harry." She said smiling, as Harry look at her with a pout. Then the girl Shizuka enters levitating a stack of book behind her.

"I'm require to tell that Magyu is a elite Japanese school, it's located in Kyoto, the required uniform are to be fitted in the school on August 26th the coming Friday at 3 pm. You are to go there by portkey." She hands over a trinket to Elira, "It'll activate, ten minute before hand." Then it was silence as she totaled up the amount of the books.

"The total comes up to 8 galleon, 3 sickle and 1 knuts." Said Shizuka magically put the items in a bag and hand them over.

--

Hermione walk into the crowded store and led Ethan to get everything that he needed and then led him out where they ran into Draco Malfoy who was strolling toward Gringotts at a slow pace, then stop when he spot Hermione. Hermione just turn away and went to**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor** to wait for Harry and Elira.

Hermione and Ethan waited for half an hour and the other two arrived; they help themselves to a couple of ice cream cone and sundaes before continuing to explore the other shops. They were able to leave near 5 in the afternoon after a full day of exploring and buying. Harry's wallet was depleted but he was glad for that as he barely spends them on anything and the piles just keep growing, For Harry as being a seeker for the Chudley Cannons team.


	6. Author's note

PLEASE READ!

AN: I'm sorry everyone. But I have been so busy that I barely have time to write much, plus i have lost my enthusiasm to write. So I have decided that I will delete all of my stories from Fanfiction in a few months. This is a warning to let you the readers know. If I am not this busy with school and work I will continue, but I am. I'm very sorry. If someone want to continue the sorry let me know. If not I will be deleting them some time toward the end of February.


End file.
